labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth (structure)
The Labyrinth is the main structure in Jareth's kingdom, and is the primary obstacle Sarah has to overcome to rescue her infant brother Toby from Jareth's castle. In the Return to Labyrinth series, Toby has to overcome the Labyrinth in order to retrieve his stolen homework. Return to Labyrinth also reveals that the Labyrinth was created by Jareth as a means of protecting himself from the outside world. History Structure The Labyrinth is formed of many different sections, from walled mazes to thick woodland. 'The Stone Corridor' This long, seemingly endless corridor is entered through the main entrance to the Labyrinth. It is formed of two linear walls of dark stone, which are periodically topped off with obelisks. The stone work appears to be in poor condition, and is riddled with gaps and holes. Pieces of wood and broken chunks of stone are scattered across the floor, and weeds flourish in the walls themselves. Although it appears to stretch on forever, the corridor actually contains a series of openings that are hidden from plain sight. The Worm and his wife live in a crack in the stone work. Eye Lichen also grows out of the brick-work, observing anyone in sight. This is the first section of the Labyrinth Sarah finds herself in. After Sarah gives up and slumps down hopelessly against a wall, The Worm appears and tells Sarah that there is an opening just across from her. Sarah passes through the hidden opening and finds herself in the next section of the Labyrinth. 'The Stone Maze' The stone corridor leads onto a maze, which is compromised of a series of oddly shaped walls and steps. The walls in the maze re-arrange themselves randomly, attempting to disorientate whoever is trying to conquer the Labyrinth at the time. Small goblins live underneath the pavings stones, and are easily agitated by the presence of strangers. The Four Guards are resident in the maze, and their riddle must be answered in order to proceed into the next part of the Labyrinth. When making her way through this section of the Labyrinth, Sarah attempts to mark her path with lip-stick. Sarah encounters The Four Guards , and successfully answers the riddle they present her with. 'The Oubliette' An oubliette is a form of dungeon which is only accessible through a hatch in a high ceiling.Wiki Definition Jareth uses oubliettes to dispose of his enemies, leaving them until they are eventually forgotten. In some cases, individuals have been left to die in oubliettes. The Labyrinth appears to be filled with individual Oubliettes, however all of them are dark, gloomy and virtually inescapable. Sarah falls into an Oubliette after accidentally falling down the Shaft of Hands. Jareth sees her trapped Oubliette, and sends Hoggle to release her and lead her back to the start of the Labyrinth. Hoggle is equipped with a portable door that magically generates an exit when the handle is turned in a particular way, and that serves as Sarah's means of escape. 'Underground Passages' The Underground Passages lead off one of the Oubliettes in the Labyrinth. They consist of dark, dimly lit underground passages that are filled with huge, ominous looking stone faces known as False Alarms that attempt to dissauade anyone passing through from moving forward. The sides of the passages not filled by False Alarms are composed of large slabs of grey stone. Hoggle leads Sarah from the Oubliette into a series of underground passages that are filled with huge, forbidding looking False Alarms. Jareth waits for Sarah and Hoggle at the end of one of the passages in disguise as a blind beggar, quickly revealing his true identity and confronting Hoggle over his apparent betrayal. Sarah and Hoggle are chased through the passages by The Cleaners, a large, mechanical device operated by goblins and escape by pushing down a weak wall. They then climb a narrow ladder, emerging in a topiary filled courtyard. 'The Hedge Maze' The Hedge Maze is a bright, neatly cultivated section of the Labyrinth, notable for its air of order and calm. It features a large, stone paved courtyard that features a range of topiary figures and hedges. The courtyard is home to the The Wiseman, who occupies a stone throne set in the midst of it. A section of the floor resembles a giant sundial. A neatly kept hedge maze leads off the courtyard. After a brief encounter with The Wiseman Sarah and Hoggle enter a hedge maze, where Sarah finds Ludo being tormented by a group of mounted goblin troops. After scaring the troops away, Sarah and Ludo come across two talking door knockers and enter the fiery forest. 'The Fiery Forest' Sarah and Ludo venture into the forest after passing through the doors with the door knockers. Ludo falls down a trap door, while Sarah continues on alone until the encounters The Fire Gang. Sarah runs away from the Fire Gang, running until she reaches a large wall at the inward end of the forest. Hoggle rescues her by throwing down a rope from the top of the wall, allowing her to escape from the Fire Gang. 'The Bog Of Eternal Stench' The Bog of Eternal Stench is a vile, foul smelling lake in Jareth's Labyrinth, and is frequently used as a threat directed at people who disobey him. Hoggle and Sarah are sent down a chute that leads to the bog by Jareth, out of annoyance for Sarah's having kissed Hoggle. Sarah and Hoggle catch themselves before falling into the bog, and meet up with Ludo. They cross the bog using an old bridge guarded by Sir Didymus. After the bridge collapses, Ludo summons rocks to form a pathway across the bog. 'The Enchanted Forest' Next to the Bog of Eternal Stench is another section of forest. Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus walk through this section of forest on their way to Jareth's castle. The characters get hungry on their journey, at which point Hoggle gives Sarah an enchanted peach. Hoggle runs away in shame for betraying Sarah, while Sarah is transported to the ballroom. 'The Junk Yard' The junk yard exists on a flat plain between the enchanted forest and the walls of Goblin City. After Sarah escapes from the ballroom, she lands in the junk yard, in which are several goblins collecting things upon their backs, such as The Junk Lady. After Sarah remembers her quest, she meets up with Ludo and Sir Didymus in the junk yard, at which point they enter Goblin City to face Jareth. Behind the scenes References Category:World of the Film